


Loki and Clint on a Sunlit Stroll

by locusinbloom (Fractual_Visions)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Dom!Loki, Fanart, Fluff, Leashes, M/M, Romance, but strangely intense fluff, sub!clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fractual_Visions/pseuds/locusinbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Nonymos' From the Top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki and Clint on a Sunlit Stroll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From The Top](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029727) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



> This isn't inspired by any particular scene, per sé, but when reading her description of Loki's house:
>
>> “So—this is your house. Bigger on the inside, uh? Like the TARDIS.”
>> 
>> This was a piece of the Midgardian culture Loki obviously didn’t know about. “I have no idea what you mean, but no,” he said, smiling. “The house exists beyond space. It is… a hub, if you will.”
>> 
>> It was not easy explaining something he had never talked about before. “I need a door to access it—”
>> 
>> “Like Monsters Inc.,” Barton cut off, nodding along.
>> 
>> “—and I must use a different door to leave.” That was not exactly true; Loki could use a door, close it and reopen it again on a different place, but frankly, it looked awkward. He'd rather teleport right inside the house without bothering with doors altogether, but to explain it would prove even more complicated, so he didn't try for now and went on, “It will then lead me anywhere I want—”
>> 
>> “Like Howl’s Moving Castle.”
>> 
>> Loki stopped and leveled a very calm stare at Barton, who was obviously in an interrupting mood. The archer flushed a little and looked down. “Sorry,” he said quickly. “Helps me fix things in my mind.”
> 
> I picture the house and the meadow it stands in as being surrounded by forest. Probably because I grew up in a place like that myself. It's really very beautiful there. And peaceful. Perfect for afternoon or midnight walks, especially with your pet hawk on a leash beside you. 


End file.
